marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil (Netflix)
Daredevil (Netflix) |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Defenders |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Marvel's Daredevil S1E1 (2015) |victory animation = Daredevil looks tough. |crystal = Sensory Crystal |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Evade |ability3 = Perfect Block |ability4 = Precision |ability5 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = 710 |tier3basehealth = 1605 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = 59 |tier3baseatk = 143 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Rivals |synpartner1 = Punisher |synbonus2 = Romance |synpartner2 = Elektra |synbonus3 = Teammates |synpartner3 = Luke Cage |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (exclusive) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |title = Daredevil|tags = Defenders Hero Offensive: Raw Damage Size: M|release date = November 19th, 2015|abilities = Perfect Block Evade Armor Break Precision Stun|signature ability = World on Fire|tier6 = No}} Daredevil is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Born and raised in New York City's Hell's Kitchen, Matt Murdock grew up around crime, corruption and violence. After a freak accident involving radioactive waste took his sight, Matt was trained by the legendary martial artist Stick to condition his body to near perfection and hone his remaining senses to superhuman levels. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Special Attacks * Critical Hits have a chance to Stun opponents for seconds. Passive * The remarkable suit crafted by Mr. Potter can turn aside knives and gunfire, granting Daredevil 5% Physical Resistance against all attacks. * additional Critical Hit Rate. * chance that a Block reduces all damage. When Attacked * Daredevil's enhanced senses grant him a chance to dodge projectile attacks. All Attacks * Striking with honed precision, Daredevil has a chance to Armor Break stunned opponents with Heavy and Medium attacks, reducing their Armor by for seconds. Heavy attacks result in longer Armor Breaks. Signature Ability World on Fire *The son of Battlin' Jack Murdock only becomes more determined as he takes punishment, granting him increased Critical Hit Rate for 6 seconds each time the opponent places a detrimental effect on him. Special Attacks Special 1: Condemn '- With honed precision and grace, Murdock delivers a perfectly placed kick to his foe, striking with decisive justice. *Critical Hits have a chance to Stun opponents for seconds. '''Special 2: Swift Justice '- Three swift kicks, delivered with lethal precision and preternatural speed. * Critical Hits have a chance to Stun opponents for seconds. 'Special 3: Deliverance '- Daredevil enters a heightened state of 360° awareness, evading all attacks and countering with strikes to enemy pressure points. *Critical Hits have a chance to Stun opponents for seconds. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Daredevil has many tools to deal with many types of opponents. If an opponent is shown to have Willpower, a smart player can avoid using their first and second Special Attacks in favor of their third, since third Special Attacks can't score Critical Hits and therefore can't Stun. *Consistent Perfect Blocks combined with constant Physical Resistance gives Daredevil a good level of survivability for most fights, in addition to his offensive abilities. *Mixing up attack combos when an opponent is Stunned can increase damage output for further combos and also tear apart enemy Armor Up effects. If an opponent is Stunned, try doing two Medium attacks in a row instead of a standard combo. Weaknesses *As Daredevil's power comes from his Stun effects, enemies that are immune to Stun (such as various Story Quest bosses) and Champions that have the Limber Mastery can be difficult to deal with. Recommended Masteries *'''Precision **As Daredevil's Stun chance is tied to his Critical Hits, increasing his Critical Hit Chance will result in more Stuns to the enemy, which in turn can be used to create more Armor Break effects. *'Willpower' **Daredevil's World on Fire grants him a fairly large Critical Hit Rate boost whenever the opponent places a detrimental effect on him. This works alongside Willpower to ensure that Daredevil becomes a defensive and offensive force to any opponent trying to use detrimental effects. *'Stupefy' ** Increasing the Stun duration for Daredevil can allow for more attacks, which in turn allows for more Armor Breaks, which can cause a massive increase in damage output if used and timed correctly. External links * * * Navigation Category:Skill